


something i can eat

by peachyteabuck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Corruption, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face Slapping, Innocent Reader, Vaginal Fingering, dark!peggy, modern peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteabuck/pseuds/peachyteabuck
Summary: She backs you against a wall easily, towering over you. Her eyes scan your form, pausing when she gets to your center and chest.“When Stark said he’d get me something to play with, I admit I didn’t expect it to be this cute…”
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	something i can eat

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually a writing warm up that went awry. it’s quite different from what i usually write so uh. please let me know what you think!

The ice had knocked something loose. It had done the same to Steve – changing him in a way no one expected and everyone tried to hide.

* * *

Each request to interview either of them – either half of the World War Two star-crossed lovers who were bound by ice so thick many were sure no one or thing would be able to get them out - was turned down in the politest way Stark Industries’ PR team knew how.

_Oh, they’re on a top-secret mission. Oh, they’re tired from a top-secret mission. Oh, they’re doing something confidential._

When Peggy was found, it had become glaringly obvious she would need what they had gotten Steve the second he could stand – a _distraction_.

They had found you the easy way. You were one of the poor kids Stark had hand-picked from the thick stack of intern applications that didn’t make the cut for the _real_ job.

He framed the alternative job offer as being an “assistant.” Peggy just needed someone to help her, he said in an email. Not much work, with free, required room and board.

To you, a broke recent college graduate with student loans and nowhere to turn, it was the opportunity of a lifetime.

You showed up to the first day in thick leggings, thicker sweater, and a simply adorable button-up underneath. Stark nearly cooed when he saw you – patting himself on the back for picking the perfect person for his friends… _unique_ needs.

Stark was grinning when you stepped through the door and, though seemingly overly enthusiastic, you chalked it up to him wanting to meet you.

You followed him diligently throughout Stark Tower as he explained to you your duties – to make Peggy remained fed and ate and kept her apartment clean and dressed herself.

You blushed at the last one, but continue to walk at a brisk pace as you enter an elevator. There, Tony hands you a badge and a tacky _Stark Tower_ lanyard and tells you which employee entrances you’ll be able to use with your unusually high level of access (this didn’t make sense given you were an assistant, and not even a glorified one. But you chose not to question it).

Stark enters the apartment that you’re told is Peggy’s without so much as a knock – announcing his (and your) presence with a loud call into the minimalist living space.

A woman you sort-of recognize from the news (which talked about her nonstop when they found her in the place she had used to try and rescues Steve) appears from nowhere – dressed in a black and dark grey women’s suit from the 1940s, complete with low heels and deep red lipstick.

You’re starstruck, speechless – a ringing in your ears so loud you don’t hear that Stark has left until he’s gone.

And with the door shut loudly behind him, you and Peggy were alone.

“Well,” Peggy says, smile off-putting but beautiful. “Aren’t you a pretty little thing.”

Your chest felt like your ribs were tightening around your lungs, your breath squeezed from your body as she watched you. “I, uh,” you swallowed, trying to find whatever words you would pull from your dry mouth.

She backs you against a wall easily, towering over you. Her eyes scan your form, pausing when she gets to your center and chest. 

“When Stark said he’d get me something to play with, I admit I didn’t expect it to be this cute…”

Your breath catches in your throat, eyes wide in confusion. “Miss Carter, I-I have no idea what you’re-“

She cuts you off, shoving three fingers into your mouth. “ _Quiet_ ,” she hisses through her teeth. “You will not speak unless I ask you something and when I do, _you. Will. Answer_. You understand?”

You gulp around her fingers. “Y-yes.”

She grins and moves to shed you of your sweater, huffing when she finds a fully buttoned shirt underneath.

“You’re such a tease,” she tuts before ripping the shirt. Buttons fly everywhere, but before you can process or complain or ask her what she’s doing your bra is gone, too.

Her tongue circles on of your pert nipples, making you fight back a small moan.

Her lipstick remains perfect when she pulls away with a soft _pop!_ , moving to tear at your leggings and picking your flats off with the point of her heel.

It’s then that you find yourself able to push at her shoulders – stuttering through a menial protest.

“Wait!” you cry out. Peggy stops, but only for a moment. “W-wait! What are you doing?”

Peggy just smiles.

“C’mon little dove,” she coos down at you. “Don’t you want to feel good?”

You gulp, feeling the cold of the table press into your hot skin. “I-uh…”

“Don’t worry, baby girl,” she says. Her voice is low, as if not to scare off a wild deer. “I’d never hurt you, I’d never hurt anything so precious.”

You look between her and the door once more, admittedly a little scared.

But, what’s the worst that can happen?

You give her a little small nod, avoiding her heated gaze.

“Nu-uh,” Peggy tuts, using a single, perfectly manicured finger under your chin to raise your eyes to hers. “You have to tell me what you want. Don’t leave me guessing, little dove.”

Your eyes widen in fear and unknowing – struggling to find what you want to say. 

It’s then that Peggy laughs lightly, fake pouting as she watches every movement of every muscle in your face.

“Oh, darling,” her lips curl sinisterly, but you can’t help but press your thighs together as a desperate heat grows there. “You don’t know what you want, do you?”

You shake your head silently. When Peggy narrows her eyes, you quickly move to correct your grave mistake. “N-no, I, uh…I don’t know…what I, uh. Want.”

Despite your mediocre presentation, Peggy doesn’t chastise you.

“You’re a fast learner,” she murmurs. “I like that.”

A moment passes where she just stares at you, and suddenly you feel quite insecure.

That, however, does not last for long.

“Open your mouth,” she tells you.

You do.

Easily, she slides two fingers past your lips and massages them over your tongue.

“Good girl,” she murmurs. “From now on you belong to me, do you understand?”

You nod.

Peggy moves her hand from your mouth to cradling your face, squeezing your cheeks before she pulls it back and slaps you.

You whimper in pain, making Peggy laughs.

“Aw, little dove,” she coos as you hold your hurt cheek, tears threatening to spill. “Did you like that?”

“N-no,” you mumble. “I, I didn’t l-like it.”

Peggy grabs your cheek forcefully, making your watery eyes meet her fiery ones. “Then don’t disobey me. Do you understand?”

You sniffle before you respond. “Y-yes.”

Peggy then rubs your pussy through your panties, smiling as you hold back whimpers.

“Sensitive little thing, aren’t you?” she murmurs.

“I-“ you struggle to respond but fear punishment. “Y-yes.”

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” Peggy tells you as she pushes your cotton underwear to the side.

You’re practically dripping as she pushes two fingers into you, the same two that remained soaked in your spit. Your hands scramble for purchase and land on Peggy’s shoulders.

She’s an expert at this, much better than the boys in college. Actually, everything about her is better than the boys in college – you didn’t even know girls _did_ those kinds of things together.

It doesn’t take long for pleasure to light itself inside of you, for your spine to melt and your head to feel as if it was floating.

There’s something else, though, something both familiar and unknown to you.

“W-what-“ you moan. “I- Why does it f-feel like I’m g-going to-“

Peggy just smiles easily, eyes trained on your face. “That’s called an orgasm, little dove,” she tells you. “It’s okay, just let yourself feel good.”

You gulp, still trying to move out of her grasp.

Peggy just tuts at you, her other hand moving to run a comforting thumb over your jaw. “You can’t lie, I can see it I your pretty, dazed eyes. C’mon baby girl, don’t you want to come for me? You do, darling, don’t you?”

You nod, the coil in your stomach tightening with each passing second. “I, I-“

“ _Shh_ ,” Peggy says, kissing at the corner of your trembling mouth. “Just let go, just let go for me…”

You cum with a loud moan, clinging to her as tears threatened to spill from your eyes and your skin felt like it was being torn at your fingertips and stomach.

Peggy holds you up as you come down from your high, allowing you to slump against her when you become boneless and blissed out.

She carries you to her bedroom, laying you down before she sheds her own clothes and joins you under the covers.

“So,” Peggy begins, holding you close to her despite the expansive, unclaimed real estate left on her large bed. “Are you going to be my filthy little girl from now on?”

It’s the next day when you’re sitting at the dining room table, going over the meals you planned to make during the week for Peggy and yourself.

The woman in question sits herself in the chair next to you, looming over your shoulder as you wrote into your notebook.

You thought she was going to say something, but then you feel her hand on your thigh.

For a moment you tense, but quickly realize what Peggy’s doing. With some hesitation you then use your own hand to push it closer to your center. 

Peggy just massages the inside of your thigh, pressing into the bruises she left last night.

“You’re such a good girl for me, aren’t you?” She says, leaving small bites along your exposed neck. “Can’t wait to teach you fuck you, humiliate you a little.”

You gulp but lean into her body nonetheless and open your legs further. _There’s nothing you’d like more._


End file.
